Apud Patres
by Mrs. Prongsie
Summary: Qué pasó antes de que Harry recibiera la cicatríz en su frente? Cómo se conocieron los Merodeadores? Y Lily cómo se enamoró de James? Cómo se hicieron de enemigos? Un oscuro pasado en ellos hay que Voldemort usará para planear su muerte. 3er capt!
1. La Presentación

Apud Patres

Capítulo 1: La Presentación.

- ¿Qué acaso no se dan cuenta de lo que pasa? ¡Es horrible! ¡¡ES UN FENÓMENO!!  
- ¿Viste, querida? Nuestra pequeña, ¡es una bruja!  
- ¡Ahora sé porqué sucedían tantas cosas tan extrañas! Esto hay que celebrarlo...  
- Papá, mamá... ¡les prometo que seré la mejor bruja!  
- ¡ESTÁN LOCOS!   
- Vamos, Petunia querida, ¿no estás felíz por tu hermana Lily?  
- ¡Tenemos a una brujita en la familia!  
- Eso madre, ¡ES PRECISAMENTE LO QUE ME HORRORIZA! ¿Qué va a pasar con el buen nombre de nuestra familia? Escúchenme, UNA-BRUJA-EVANS.  
- Petunia...   
- ¡¿Qué quieres, Lily?!  
- A-bra-ca-da-bra

La jovencita, de nombre Petunia, al oír semejante palabras, ahogó un grito que bien podría haberle costado el poco oxígeno que le quedaba por la impresión, así que prefirió irse lo más lejos posible de la sala de estar, donde sus padres y su hermana menor celebraban una ocasión poco común. Precisamente, la pequeña niña respondía al nombre de Lily Evans, una muchachita con cabello rojo encendido y ojos de un verde intenso y profundo, nada parecida a su hermana mayor, la cual era flaca, la cara se asemejaba a un caballo (en palabras de Lily) y cabello obscuro. 

Esa misma tarde, Lily había descubierto que ella no era como las demás niñas de su edad, acababa de cumplir los once años y esa edad es importante para alguien que posea magia en la sangre. Así es, Lily era una bruja, y tenía en sus manos una carta procedente del colegio Hogwarts, una academia prestigiosa en las artes mágicas y de hechicería donde los magos entran a temprana edad y así recibir la educación apropiada. La entrega no fue nada común, Petunia se encontraba lavando la vajilla cuando una lechuza grande, atravesaba la ventana de la cocina y aleteaba sin parar dando vueltas. Horrorizada, salió corriendo mientras la lechuza la seguía, Lily que se encontraba limpiando la mesa después de que acabaran de comer, miró a Petunia salir de la cocina al comedor y llegar a la sala cayéndose de bruces y señalando a la cocina nuevamente. Los señores Evans corrieron a ver a su hija mayor y Lily no pudo evitarlo, aquél sonido de las alas la estaba llamando, al entrar a la cocina cautelosamente, vió a la ave posarse ante la parte alta del refrigerador y se acercó a ella.  
La lechuza al verla, voló hasta su hombro, extrañamente, Lily no sentía miedo y sólo vió como en el pico llevaba un sobre marrón. Por instinto, cogió el sobre y la lechuza emitió un suave ululeo y emprendió de vuelta el aleteo para salir volando por la cocina. Lily leyó el frente de la carta, la letra floreada y con tinta verde, abrió la carta y así fue como comenzó todo.

Hasta hace pocos días, en la casa de la familia Evans, sucedían hechos bastante peculiares, podían salir volando varias partes de la vajilla cuando Lily llegaba a enfadarse con su hermana, en ocasiones los muebles flotaban, y cuando Lily desapareció los vidrios de las ventanas, ya sabían que alguna explicación nada normal debía tener. Así, los Evans tenían en su familia a una bruja.

En la noche, Lily estaba en su habitación, apoyada sobre la mesa de su escritorio que estaba cerca de una ventana abierta, repasó tantas veces aquella carta, que bien podía recitarla en pocos minutos. Era una maravillosa sensación el saber que ella era parte de "ese mundo especial", siempre había considerado que ella no era como su hermana de -normal- y que algo maravilloso pasaría en su vida, y al fin "ese algo" ha llegado.  
Plegó la carta y con cuidado la guardó en su sobre, miró con anhelo a la figura de la luna que comenzaba a asomarse por las espesas y azuladas nubes. 

- Sí, algo maravilloso ya esta pasando...

¤¤¤

- Lily... Lily preciosa, es hora.  
- ¿Ah, qué sucede, paa....pá? - la pequeña se tallaba los ojos y dando un gran bostezo.  
- Hoy vamos a comprar tus cosas, tus materiales para Hogwarts.  
- ¡¿Vamos a ir al callejon Diagon?! - exclamó emocionada Lily mientras de rodillas sobre la cama, llegaba a la cara de su padre que se hallaba a su lado de pie.  
- Exacto, y si no quieres que se haga más tarde y que lo pospongamos para otro día...  
- ¡NO! En 10 minutos estaré lista - interrumpió mientras de un salto, llegó a su guardarropa y una lluvia de vestidos, faldas y blusas comenzaron a salir.  
- Te esperamos en la cocina, debes comer algo antes de irnos.

Con reloj en mano, 10 minutos después que su padre acababa de salir de la habitación, Lily ya estaba lista, arreglada y en la cocina, comió rápidamente un par de tostadas con mermelada y un vaso de leche ( "¡Te vas a ahogar, Lily!" - nerviosa le decía su madre al verla), y poco tiempo faltó para que corriera hacia el coche donde aguardaban su padre y Petunia.

- Vaya, hasta que a la niña se le ocurrió llegar.  
- Petunia, ¿acaso es que vas a venir?  
- Já, ¿y quedarme en la casa? - rió sarcásticamente - Además, nuestro padre me ha obligado.  
- Como familia, tenemos que apoyar a Lily. - interrumpió el señor Evans tras cerrar la puerta del asiento de Lily, adelante ya estaba la señora Evans - Muy bien, ya estamos listos, ¡Al callejon Diagon!  
- ¡SI! - emocionadas gritaron la señora Evans y Lily.  
- Huy sí, maravilloso, genial... un espectáculo de monstruosidades, si puedo añadir. 

Al fín llegaron a Londres, afortunadamente en la carta de Hogwarts, venía la dirección en donde podían encontrar el callejon Diagon, además en el camino encontraban a gente con atuendos extraños y apariencias fuera de lo común a lo que asumían, eran magos y brujas, así que ayudó bastante.  
El señor Evans estacionó el auto, enfrente estaba una taberna de aspecto fúnebre y vieja, colgaba un letrero el cual decía "El caldero chorreante".

- Bien, tiene que ser aquí - verificaba el señor Evans mientras leía nuevamente la dirección.  
- Debe de ser, miren a esa pareja de ancianos que va entrando, se ve que no tienen pinta de ser de por estos rumbos - añadió la señora Evans al ver a unos viejecitos con túnicas negras y desgastadas, en la cintura colgaban algunos lazos y lo que pareciera, llenos de amuletos.  
- ¿Qué estamos esperando? ¡Vámos! - sonrió Lily al ver como cerraba la puerta detrás de los ancianos.

En cuestión de segundos, ya estaban fuera los señores Evans y Lily, pero Petunia permanecía inmóvil, con los brazos cruzados y más palida de lo normal.

- Petunia, cariño, ¿sucede algo? - la cuestionó su madre asomando su cabeza por la puerta delantera.  
- Ni soñando crean que voy a entrar a ese... a ese... espantoso lugar. ¡Lugar de locos!  
- Pero, ¿acaso piensas quedárte ahí? - interrumpió el señor Evans, Petunia apretó más los labios y y desvió la mirada.  
- Créanme, mejor que se quede. - murmuró Lily mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y la metía al auto.

Tras dejar a Petunia (no sin antes recomendándole que no saliera del auto y cosas por el estilo), la famila Evans, ahora compuesta sólamente de 3, cruzaba la calle y entraron en aquel peculiar y pequeño establecimiento. Una vez adentro, pudieron corroborar sus expectativas, todo el ambiente era sumamente "mágico". Había brujas y magos de todos los tipos, un pequeño enano los miro de arriba a abajo y sólo murmuró "muggles...". Sin dejar de mirar a sus alrededores, se acercaron al que parecía ser, el dueño de aquella taberna.

- ¿El Callejon Diagon? Y díganme, ¿que haría una familia de personas normales en aquél lugar?  
- Eh... bueno, mi hija, ella... bueno, la recibió... - tartamudeaba el señor Evans mientras se secaba la frente con un pañuelo, parecía bastante nervioso, obviamente la situación lo ameritaba, ¿y si decía algo mal? con todos esos magos ahí, seguro terminaría bastante mal el asunto.  
- Recibí mi carta de Hogwarts, aquí dice que ésta es la entrada al Callejon Diagon donde puedo comprar todos mis materiales. - dijo Lily al ver que su padre estaba en aquél estado, sacó enseguida su carta y se la mostró al dueño, éste la tomó y sólo la bajó un momento para sonreír.  
- Así que - comenzó a doblar la carta y meterla al sobre - eres una bruja, y tus padres son muggles. - comenzó a reír ante las miradas atónitas de los Evans - No se preocupen, tengo que estar seguro de que sea la gente apropiada para entrar, siempre llegan aquí muggles con varios cuentos sólo para alimentar su morbosidad de no creer en la magia. En fin, que no son la primera familia compuesta que llega así, vengan, es por aquí.

Con la expectación de aquél momento, siguieron al dueño hasta la parte trasera del lugar, ahí estaba una pared, el dueño hizo una señal de despedida y volvió a entrar riéndo. Y ahí, parados, Lily y sus padres se quedaron viendo la pared y sin decir ni una palabra.

- Bueno, sí... supongo que, algo, algo deberá pasar. - dijo seguro el señor Evans con aún un tono de incredulidad en su rostro. su esposa estaba analizando de arriba a abajo la pared y Lily se acercó a la pared para ver "si pasaba algo" realmente.  
- Querido, ¿no será que hemos sido engañados? - apenada, comentó la señora Evans con su mano en la mejilla.  
- No lo creo, ¿viste a todas esas personas allá adentro, como lucían y de lo que hablaban? Obviamente, no son gente común.  
- Si, tal vez sí... Lily, ten cuidado, no sabemos que suceda. - advirtió la madre de Lily al verla que estaba inspeccionando la pared ella misma con sus manos.  
- No te preocupes mamá, estoy segura que hay una forma que haga algo, que abra algo... si es el mundo mágico, debe de ser así, ¿no?.  
- ¡¡Apúrate, nos las van a ganar todas y este es mi primer año!! - se oyó una voz de un niño que se acercaba por la puerta que habían pasado los Evans.  
- ¡No me culpes, el señor Tom siempre me detiene! - se oyó a otro niño, de pronto la puerta se abrió - Además es muy temprano, no creo que se hayan acabado... - y al instante estaban ambos niños a un lado de la puerta.

Caminaron como si fuera de lo más normal, ni siquiera se percataron de la presencia de los Evans ya que estaban inmersos en su propia plática. Llegaron ante la gran pared y como si les hubieran dado un golpe, ladearon la cabeza sólo para ver a la familia que estaba inmutada ante su presencia. Obviamente porque parecía que los niños (ambos parecían tener la misma edad que Lily) no tenían el suficiente criterio para percatarse de la presencia de la familia Evans, pero sobre todo, su forma de vestir, porque uno de ellos su ropa denotaba algo fuera de lo casual, mientras que otro, daba el aspecto de no haberse visto en el espejo antes de salir. Éste precisamente tenía el cabello un poco más largo, vestía pantalones vaqueros azules, zapatos de golf cafés, una camisa a cuadros (no muy bien acomodada), una chaqueta de lana en un hombro y sombrero de paja que se encontraba un poco ladeado. El segundo niño, el cual había llegado después que el otro, y a diferencia del primero, su apariencia era más elegante: pantalones negros que combinaban con los zapatos del mismo color y perfectamente lustrados, camisa blanca (y desabotonada de los primeros 2 botones dejando ver una playera blanca de cuello redondo) y una gabardina también negra, pero lo que más hacía notar de este chico, era su cabello alborotado y azabachado, y al percatarse de la presencia de la familia, se acomodó los lentes que estaban en la punta de su naríz, dejando ver bien sus profundos ojos azules.

- ¿Callejón Diagon? - preguntó el chico de lentes mientras señalaba con su pulgar la pared.  
- Er... sí, sólo que... - musitó el señor Evans ante la pregunta.  
- Primera vez, supongo. No son los primeros que el señor Tom conduce a la entrada sin nisiquiera explicarles que hacer. Pero no se preocupen, ahora mismo lo verán. - dijo el chico con sombrero de paja mientras sonreía y se acercaba a un cubo de basura y empezaba a buscar algo - ¡Aquí está! - exclamó mientras se sacudía el polvo de los pantalones y dejaba ver lo que parecía, una vara de madera.  
- Entonces no perdamos tiempo y apúrate - dijo el niño de lentes con tono de mandar.  
- Mira quién ahora se preocupa por el tiempo.

Al instante, y ante la mirada incrédula de los Evans, el niño con sombrero de paja comenzó a contar ladrillos, al llegar al contar el que correspondía al número tres, le dió de golpecitos, y al instante se hizo a un lado.

- Por algunas cosas que hemos hecho, obviamente no nos dejan usar aún nuestras varitas, pero el señor Tom deja una en éste bote que toda la gente que pueda usar magia, puedan entrar - y en ese momento tiró al cubo de basura la varita que acababa de utilizar - así podemos entrar. Los muggles jamás sospecharían de esto, al ver el cubo y la varita, piensan que son basura.  
- Así que sólo hay que golpear el tercer ladrillo a partir del cubo de basura y entonces - al instante que el chico de lentes hablaba, los ladrillos comenzaban a temblar - tendrán al Callejón Diagon ante ustedes.

La pared comenzó a moverse, los ladrillos se hacían a un lado unos contra otros, y en cuestión de segundos, una calle empedrada y larga se asomaba ante todos. Y como si no hubiera pasado nada, el niño con sombrero comenzó a correr mientras que el otro dió un respingo al verlo.

- ¡Eh, Sirius, espérame! - enfadado se quedó parado viéndolo  
- ¡Esas bombas serán mías! - se oyó a lo lejos.

El chico de anteojos pasó a un lado de los señores Evans, pero al pasar a Lily, la vió rápidamente de reojo, la niña en cambio que estaba bastante impresionada y emocionada por todo aquello, lo volteó a ver para encontrarse con su mirada. Era como si de pronto todo alrededor se hubiera borrado y estaba en un cuarto blanco, Lily no tenía nada en que pensar y sólo sintió una sensación extraña, a su vez, el chico de cabello alborotado, la miraba fijamente y con aire pensativo. Y todo volvió a la normalidad, el niño corrió para reunirse con su amigo ("¡Hey, si yo también quiero bombas y algunas bengálas...!" - gritaba) y Lily se quedó inmóvil mientras el viento jugaba con su cabello.

- Andando, ¿Lily? - le dijo el señor Evans a su hija mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro haciendo que ésta saliera de ese estado inmóvil.  
- Ah, sí, ¡vámos! - dijo Lily ya en la realidad.  
- ¿Sucede algo, hija? - preguntó la señora Evans.  
- No te preocupes mujer, lo que sucede es que es la primera vez que Lily tiene un encuentro con magos de su edad, ¿no es cierto, linda?.  
- Sí papá, es extraño, pero debo acostumbrarme - sonrió Lily, a su vez, volvió a ver el callejón - ("¿En verdad fue eso? Ni siquiera pudimos agradecerles").

Minutos después, los Evans se encontraban contemplando todo aquello, era fascinante estar ahí y descubrir todo lo que por años, no habían jamás imaginado, así que se pasaron bastante tiempo viendo las tiendas, entre libros, pociones, animales, brujas y magos de todos los tipos, niños corriendo y todo ese ambiente mágico. Al preguntarle a un mago sobre como debían de comprar los útiles, éste les indicó que necesitarían cambiar su dinero muggle por dinero mágico, así que les mostró dónde quedaba Gringotts, el banco dónde todos los magos guardaban su dinero. Tras pasar algunos sustos (con aquellas criaturas no tan amigables que dirigían el banco) por fin salieron con bastante dinero para comenzar a comprar. 

Compraron la túnica de Lily y algunos rollos de pergamino junto con tinteros, plumas, repuestos y una mochila. Lo siguiente en la lista eran algunas pociones y los libros, pero Lily estaba impaciente, quería comprar su varita mágica.

- Por favor papá, ¿puedo ir? -insistió Lily una vez más.  
- De acuerdo, compra la varita - le dió algo de dinero - al fin que ya estoy algo cansado, compraremos lo que falta e iremos a tomar algo. Supongo que en el Caldero Chorreante será bien vernos.  
- ¡No te tardes mucho! - alcanzó a advertirle la señora Evans, pero Lily ya había corrido.

Lily se había memorizado el camino para dar con la tienda en donde vendían las varitas mágicas, el lugar se llamaba "Ollivander" y al dar una mirada a todo el exterior de la misma, entró tomando aire y apretando los puños.

- Eh... ¿Buenos días? - dijo suavemente Lily mientras se acercaba a un polvoriento escritorio y alzaba la vista a todos los estantes.  
- Ahh... señorita, buenos días. - un señor acababa de asomarse de una larga fila de cajas amontonadas, sacudiéndose el polvo de los hombros, se acercó a Lily y la miró asombrado.  
- Primer año...  
- Sí.  
- Primera de la familia...  
- Ah... sí, ¿cómo lo supo?  
- Su cara lo refleja, todo esto es nuevo para usted. Pero descuide, estoy seguro que pronto se adaptará.  
- Gracias - sonrió Lily.  
- Ahora, ¿dónde dejé esa cinta para medir...?

En ese mismo momento, los dos niños que habían ayudado a los Evans a entrar al callejón Diagon, ahora salían de una tienda cargados de varias bolsas y sonrientes, se sentaron en la acera admirando lo que acababan de comprar.

- Genial, comenzaremos bien nuestro primer año en Hogwarts. - afirmó seguro el niño con sombrero de paja - ¿que pása James? Pareces perdido en tus pensamientos.  
- No, no es nada - nervioso volvió en sí el niño de lentes que respondió al nombre de James - Es que, tenía mucho tiempo de no ver muggles... - miró a otro lado.  
- No es que a mi no me sorprenda verlos, pero estás bastante pensativo, ¿no será que te impresionó esa niña?  
- ¡Cállate Sirius! - se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar, Sirius hizo lo mismo - Y mejor díme que tenemos que comprar todavía.  
- De acuerdo, de acuerdo - Sirius rió mientras sacaba de su bolsillo una carta - veamos, los libros a los dos nos faltan, tu ya tienes túnica porque la compraste la semana pasada...   
- Pero tu te compraste la varita, así que no te quejes.  
- Es cierto - dijo mientras volvia a guardarse la carta - pues entonces es bastante obvio que necesitas comprarte la varita y yo la túnica, pero aún falta los rollos de pergamino, plumas y los calderos entre otras cosas por comprar para cada uno, - se detuvo y su amigo hizo lo mismo - ¿y si tu vas a comprar la varita mientras yo voy por la túnica? Así ahorraremos tiempo.  
- Bueno, yo - James se calló por un momento, estaban a un lado de la tienda Ollivander y volviéndo en sí, volteó rápidamente a ver a su amigo - Bien, te veo en Flourish y Blotts una vez que acabes.  
- Me parece bien. ¡Suerte!

Sirius dió la vuelta algo extrañado y se fue rumbo a la tienda de túnicas "Madam Malkin", James vió como se alejaba su amigo y enseguida se quitó la gabardina y abrió la puerta. Ahí parada, se encontraba de espaldas Lily mientras una cinta mágica recorría su brazo, el señor Ollivander enseguida se percató de la presencia de James con el tintineo de la campanilla de la puerta.

- ¡Jóven James! - gritó emocionado el señor Ollivander, esto provocó que Lily volteara y se sorprendiera de ver nuevamente al chico.  
- Buenos días, ¿mucho trabajo? - sonrió James entrando en la tienda.  
- Afortunadamente sí, gracias. ¿Por fin veremos cuál será la varita?  
- Sí.  
- Perfecto, perfecto... por aquí tenía sus medidas anotadas, si me permiten. - el señor Ollivander comenzó a traspapelar algunos pergaminos que tenía en una silla cercana.  
- Nos volvemos a ver. - le dijo James a Lily mientras dejaba su gabardina en una silla que estaba cerca de la vitrina - ¿y tus padres?  
- Ah... estaban ya cansados, esto es bastante nuevo y extraño para ellos, así que fueron a descansar un poco.  
- Los padres muggles siempre se cansan rápido, siempre que vengo y veo algunos, los hijos terminan ellos mismos las compras. - se acercó al escritorio quedando a un lado de Lily.  
- ¿Muggles?  
- Oh, lo siento, todo esto es nuevo para tí. Muggles son las personas que en su sangre no tienen nada de magia ni la habilidad, personas no mágicas - explicó James con su dedo índice levantado.  
- Ahora entiendo - sonrió Lily al tiempo que James se dió un poco de aire de suficiencia.  
- Aquí tenemos algunas varitas que tal vez, podrían ser, ¿porqué no las prueban? - interrumpió el señor Ollivander al regresar con varias cajas y comenzando a abrir algunas.  
- Por favor, primero ella. - se dirigió al señor Ollivander y dando y paso atrás para que Lily tomara la varita.  
- Y... ¿que tengo que hacer? - apenada, Lily movía de un lado a otro la varita.

Pero poco le duró tener la varita, el señor Ollivander enseguida se la quito y le volvió a dar otra, Lily la agitó nuevamente imitando al señor Ollivander, le volvió a dar otra y dió un par de especificaciones más, repitieron el procedimiento otras 2 veces, hasta que entonces la miró a los ojos y como si hubiera comprendido, regresó con otra cajita.

- Estoy seguro, 26cm de largo, elástica, de sauce... - decía mientras le entregaba la varita.

Al instante, Lily la agitó de arriba a abajo y un gran rayo escarlata salió de la varita pegando en un montón de libros que estaban arrinconados al fondo de la tienda, todos salieron volando como una parváda de pájaros cruzando toda la tienda rápidamente, Lily se asustó dando un paso atrás tambaleándose y casi a punto de caerse, si no fuera por la ayuda de James que la atrapó, la niña ya se encontraría en el suelo.

- ¡¿Qué, qué fue eso?! - tartamudeó nerviosa Lily mientras veía la varita y los libros en el aire.  
- ¡La varita te ha escogido! - orgulloso dijo el señor Ollivander mientras esquivaba un libro que le rozó por la cabeza.  
- ¿Cómo...?  
- Significa que la varita es la indicada para tí. Muchos piensan que uno escoge a la varita, pero es la varita la que escoge al dueño, al agitarla, la varita reaccionó - sonrió James ante aquél espectáculo de libros voladores, en sus brazos aún tenía a Lily.

El señor Ollivander calmó a los libros con un golpe de su varita en el aire, todos cayeron y volteó a ver los niños, sonrió, y como si se hubieran dado cuenta, Lily se incorporó y James quedó algo confundido y, extrañamente nervioso.

- Muchas gracias, por evitar que me cayera - trató de no tartamudear mucho Lily mirando a su varita.  
- No fue nada, lo que importa es que te encuentras bien - dijo desviando la mirada a un par de libros que estaban a su lado ya inmóviles como cualquier libro común.  
- Bien, ahora el jóven James, estoy seguro que sé la varita apropiada para usted, desde la primera vez que lo ví entrar a esta tienda hace años, lo supe, estoy seguro... - se dió la vuelta y revolvió algunas cajas sacando una negra de aspecto polvoriento, la sacudió y se acercó a James - 28 ½, flexible, caoba.

Como James ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer, tomó la varita elegantemente y le dió un par de giros apuntando a los pergaminos que estaban en el escritorio. Cuestión de segundos bastó para que se sintiéra una pequeña ráfaga de aire que provenía de la varita e instantáneamente, un rayo dorado que chocó con toda la pila de pergaminos, éstos se convirtieron en un montón de plumas blancas dejando algunas en el aire provocado por el choque.

- ¡Já! Estaba seguro, era imposible que no fuera otra, es una varita excepcional, poderosa y excelente para transformaciones, como usted pudo apreciar - dijo el señor Ollivander mientras se quitaba algunas plumas de la cabeza.  
- ¡Es perfecta! - exclamó emocionado James mientras volvía a meterla en la caja negra.  
- Ah... señorita, la suya también es algo especial, una preciosa varita para encantamientos. - el señor Ollivander decía mientras metía la varita de Lily en una cajita café y se la entregaba, Lily parecía fascinada con todo aquello.

Pagaron lo correspondiente a la varita y James fue por su gabardina, Lily agradeció al señor Ollivander por todo y ambos se encontraban en la puerta de entrada.

- Gracias por venir, estoy seguro que serán excelentes magos y... - sonrió suspicazmente el señor Ollivander - estoy seguro que este momento lo recordaré más adelante en el futuro, sí, así será. - miró más fijamente a los niños, pasando de uno a otro y caminó hasta perderse entre los estantes llenos de cajas.

Lily y James se quedaron perplejos, se voltearon a ver y se intercambiaron sonrisas, salieron de la tienda y el sol brillaba intensamente.

- El señor Ollivander siempre habla así, la otra vez una bruja salió diciendo que probablemente haya estudiado Adivinación, yo sólo digo que tiene un tino bastante bueno para acertar - dijo calmádamente James mientras restiraba sus brazos.  
- Me extraña que entre todo este ambiente mágico y misterioso, alguien como tú dude de que un mago pueda saber Adivinación - comentó sarcásticamente con una sonrisa Lily mirando a su acompañante de ese momento.  
- Mejor no lo habría dicho yo - se escuchó detrás de Lily, era Sirius con su túnica bajo el brazo - vaya, eres la primera persona (aparte de mí, claro) que cuestiona así a este jóven. - y sonrió pícaramente a su amigo James.  
- Cállate Sirius, tú sabes que no creo mucho en eso de adivinar y consultar estrellas - molesto vió a su amigo mientras que Lily disimulaba una pequeña sonrisita.  
- Pero si hace unos momentos, en la tienda supiste que mis padres son muggles - le preguntó Lily  
- Si, ¿cómo supiste que sus padres eran muggles? - sarcásticamente Sirius cuestionó a James y tomó pose de meditación.  
- Dijiste que para tus padres, todo esto era nuevo y extraño, obviamente cualquier familia de magos no anda diciendo que esto es nuevo ni mucho menos extraño, el callejón Diagon a decir verdad, es un lugar bastante común y peculiar, aunque a tu hermana seguramente le hubiera dado un infarto con todo esto. - concluyó James mirando fijamente al cielo y regresando la mirada ante la cara atónita de Lily y Sirius que le sacaba la lengua - ¿ves? Un poco de tino y adivinas...  
- Aún así, creo que debes de pensar en entrar a clases de Adivinación, con esos tinos podrías hacer bastante dinero - rió Sirius.  
- Cielos, les dije a mis padres que no me tardaría - consultó Lily su reloj - y ya tengo mucho tiempo aquí, debo irme. ¿Hacia dónde queda el Caldero Chorreante?  
- Si vas adelante y directo de este lado, llegarás sin perderte - señaló Sirius.

Lily corrió, pero se paró en seco y volteó donde los dos niños.

- Gracias por ayudarnos en encontrar la entrada al callejón, nos vemos, er...  
- Yo soy Sirius - se apuntó asimismo con un pulgar.  
- James.  
- James y Sirius, gracias. - sonrió y enseguida se alejó corriendo.

Ambos chicos la vieron desaparecerse entre toda la gente, James en especial se había quedado ensimismado en sus pensamientos y un codazo de Sirius le ayudó a reaccionar.

- Vaya, dijo primero tu nombre - volvió pícaramente a sonreír.  
- ¡¿De qué hablas?! - exclamó James mientras se frotaba las costillas que habían recibido el codazo.  
- Vámos James, si antes estabas pensativo, ahora estás impresionado. La chica prácticamente no trató de halagarte ni nada por el estilo como todas las que se nos acercan, ¿extrañado? ¿El toque de James ha fallado?  
- Sirius...  
- ¿Sí?  
- Cállate...

Sirius se encogió de hombros y caminaron rumbo a Flourish y Blotts, aunque los pensamientos de James estaban en aquella chica, podía recordar la extraña sensación que tuvo estando con ella, como Sirius había dicho, no era como esas niñas que siempre trataban de impresionarlos a los dos, sin embargo ¿eso era? Pero pronto todo eso se le olvidó cuando Sirius soltó una bómba fétida en un grupo de niños pequeños que estaban frente a la vitrina de una tienda donde vendían escobas, la escena se volvió bastante divertida al verlos tratar de correr mientras se tapaban la naríz, James y Sirius también corrieron en dirección opuesta para perderse antes de que los descubrieran.

- Seguro fueron Potter y Black - comentó un viejo y engarrotado mago que salía a ver el tumulto provocado por la reciente bómba y alejaba a todo aquél curioso - durante todos estos años, ellos dos han sido los que ocasionan estos destrozos - a su lado estaba el vendedor de escobas, dueño del lugar del reciente hecho.  
- Al menos me reconforta el hecho de que ya se van a Hogwarts desde este año, ¡siempre es lo mismo! - resignado, el dueño lanzaba al aire un puñado de polvo y el aroma fétido desapareció - ¡no saben lo que les espera a esos profesores y sus alumnos con esos dos adentro!  
- Sirius Black y James Potter... - suspiró - Dudo mucho que lleguen muy lejos, me sorprendería si no los expulsan en la primera semana. - el viejo mago se quitó un poco de polvo de la túnica y con paso lento regresó a la tienda de escobas.

De regreso en el Caldero Chorreante, Lily corrió a la mesa donde había visto a sus padres sentados y conversando amenamente, mostró su varita y unos minutos después estaban pagando para salir de ahí. Cruzaron la calle para ir al auto y ya estaban a punto de entrar cuando vieron que Petunia estaba encorvada en el asiento trasero con una sombrilla entre las manos, parecía que estaba temblando, rápidamente abrieron las puertas.

- ¡Petunia! Hija, ya regresamos, ¿qué pasó, porqué estás así? - asustada, la señora Evans sacudía por el hombro a Petunia, ésta la volteó a ver.  
- ¡MADRE! - su cara esquelética de caballo estaba completamente más blanca de lo habitual - fue horrible, primero fueron unos niños (parecían de preescolar) que estaban vestidos muy extraños y gritaban como locos saliendo de aquél lugar espantoso al que entraron, supe enseguida que eran esos fenómenos de... de... ¡magia! y lo peor fue cuando todos cruzaron la calle y se acercaron al auto, comenzaron a verlo, le dieron de golpes y lo movían. Claro que yo les grité que no lo hicieran, pero uno de ellos sacó un tubo largo con mecha y lo lanzó por debajo del auto y - volvió a llevarse las manos a la cara - fue horrible madre, ¡yo no sabía que hacer! Con todas esas luces saliendo de ahí, pensé que me matarían... ¡todos son unos delincuentes! ¡Los magos son una plaga y amenaza para la gente normal!   
- ¡Petunia! - exclamó el señor Evans en desacuerdo.  
- ¡Es la verdad padre! Lily es una verguenza para la familia y si me lo preguntan mejor sería meterla a un hospital para que le hagan algo o...  
- ¡No te permitiré que te expreses de los magos de esa forma! - Lily dijo con voz furiosa pero tranquila, ya había llegado al tope con su paciencia.  
- Tu eres la que no debería de expresarte así conmi... - Petunia fue interrumpida, bajo su mentón, estaba la varita de Lily apuntándola, se escuchó un grito ahogado de la señora Evans, pero Lily se acercó a Petunia.  
- Si ser normal, significa ser como tú, ¡agradezco el que yo sea bruja!   
- ¡Lily! - ahora el señor Evans desaprobaba la actitud de su hija menor.  
- Escúchenme las dos aténtamente - cortó el silencio en ese momento la madre de ambas - ni tú podrás insultar a Lily de que ella es una bruja - lanzó una mirada de enojo a Petunia - ni tampoco podrás amenazar a Petunia con tu magia, Lily - la mirada se enfocaba en la pequeña de cabello rojo - ¿¡Quedó claro!? - ahora era una mirada fulminante para las dos.

Petunia se cruzó de brazos y dejando escapar un ligero y forzado "sí" mientras que Lily sujetaba sobre sus piernas su varita y asentía con la cabeza. La señora Evans se acomodó en el asiento delantero y se abrochó el cinturón, lanzó un último reojo a sus hijas y miro hacia adelante. El señor Evans ya estaba en su asiento y encendía el motor, mientras que Petunia miró hacia la ventana (suspirando aliviada de que ya se iban de ese lugar) y Lily guardó la varita.

- ¿Mamá? ¿Papá? - ambos padres voltearon - lo... lo siento, yo prometí que me convertiría en una excelente bruja y bueno - se sonrojó un poco dejando escapar un titubeo en su voz - esta no es la actitud si es que lo quiero lograr...  
- Lily... - su madre la interrumpió, Lily alzó la vista mientras que Petunia veía la escena con fastidio - serás una excelente bruja.

Lily no pudo evitar el que se le dibujara una pequeña sonrisa, su madre (aunque todavía un tanto enfadada), también le sonrió. Minutos más tarde, y ya rumbo a su hogar, comentaban lo bien que se la habían pasado en el callejón, sobre todo se lo contaban a Petunia que se había perdido todo aquello y como no quería que su madre se pusiera en su contra, Petunia se limitó a torcer la boca (haciéndo como si fuera una sonrisa). Lily sólo se repetía así misma, que debía de soportar la actitud de su hermana, si no quería demostrar que los magos y las brujas sólo usan la magia para convertir a sus hermanas odiosas en sapos con verrugas repulsivas o en alguna variedad de parásito.

Llegada la noche, Lily estaba en su habitación acomodando todos sus libros en la mochila, a cada uno le había dado una rápida hojeada y de vez en cuando se quedaba leyendo algunos párrafos, pensaba que tal vez si se documentaba desde antes sobre algunas cosas de los magos o de Hogwarts, y así llegar preparada el día en que llegara a clases.   
Al terminar de acomodar "Historia de Hogwarts" (el cual había sido uno de los que más tiempo pasó leyendo), la niña dió un suspiro al tiempo que se alejaba del escritorio, estiró los brazos y se dejó caer en la cama. Un sin fin de imágenes aparecieron en su mente, se imaginó a ella misma comenzando a estudiar como bruja (mientras le atravesaban escenas en que transformaba a Petunia en caballo o la hacía levitar por toda la casa), y todas las cosas que iba a aprender.  
También le vino el pensamiento de qué es lo que haría después de graduarse, al fin y al cabo, no sabía que hacía un mago al terminar su curso en Hogwarts. Se imaginó desde trabajando cazando dragones (recordó la fotografía de un mago victorioso al batirse un duelo con un dragón de uno de sus libros), o también haciendo una presentación de sus poderes ante el público ( -"Eso sería bastante absurdo" - pensó al imaginarse con un esmóquin negro y sacando conejos de un sombrero de copa).

Pero no sólo del futuro pensaba Lily, a un lado de su brazo derecho, se encontraba la caja que contenía su varita mágica, la sacó y la alzó al techo exáminandola. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y al mirar de nuevo la varita, ahí estaba nuevamente, la mirada del chico con lentes. Se sobresaltó un poco, ¿qué tenía que ver aquél muchacho con la varita? Y entonces, lo volvió a recordar todo como si pasara una película ante sus ojos. No pudo el evitar reírse en la parte en que le cuestionaba el porqué no creía en que el señor Ollivander pudo haberles dado alguna "predicción" y llegaba el otro niño, las palabras sonaron más graciosas ahora que las recordaba:

- "Mejor no lo habría dicho yo. Vaya, eres la primera persona (aparte de mí, claro) que cuestiona así a este jóven.."

Lily dibujó una sonrisa al ver la cara del chico de lentes todo nervioso, y también recordó el ver como volvía a su pose firme, elegante y misteriosa:

- "...no creo mucho en eso de adivinar y consultar estrellas. (...) ¿ves? Un poco de tino y adivinas..."

La niña pelirroja quedó pensativa ("En verdad, ¿no cree en eso? - susurró), pero de pronto, como si le hubieran dado un golpe, pudo recordar algo que la dejó aún más confusa, algo que había dicho el chico de lentes:

- "...aunque a tu hermana seguramente le hubiera dado un infarto con todo esto."

- Yo... yo nunca le dije, que tenía una hermana... ni mucho menos... que fuera no-mágica... - musitó Lily nerviosa, volvió a ver la varita - muy bien, señor James, tal parece que usted oculta un par de secretos bajo la manga, ¡no me dejaré vencer! - alzó la varita mientras se ponía de pie y empezó a reírse por la pose que estaba tomando, dejó la caja y la varita en el escritorio y retirando las sábanas, se acostó - aún no sé qué fue lo que sucedió cuando James me volteó a ver al pasar a mi lado, pude sentir como una fuerza llenaba mi cuerpo, ¿habrá sido alguna reacción mágica? - se dió la vuelta quedando de lado viendo a la ventana mientras la luna en tres cuartos se asomaba - ¿Los volveré a ver, tal vez en Hogwarts? - cerró los ojos, nuevamente veía la mirada profunda de los ojos azules a través de los lentes del muchacho - ¿Quién es usted, señor James?

- "Gracias por ayudarnos en encontrar la entrada al callejón, nos vemos, er..."  
- "Yo soy Sirius"  
- "James."  
- "James y Sirius, gracias."

Y con el último susurro de las voces resonando en su cabeza, Lily quedó completamente dormida. Afuera, la brisa del verano estaba dándo su último viento fresco anunciando que pronto se iría para llegar la temporada de clases. La luna comenzó a abrirse paso de las espesas nubes, los árboles entonaban su canción de las hojas. A unos cuantos metros, alejado de la residencia de los Evans, sobre la punta de un faro que no emitía ninguna luz, la figura encapotada de alguien estaba sigilosamente sentada, los suaves rayos de luna comenzaban a caer sobre aquél sujeto y rápidamente se entornaron a sus ojos mientras que el viento jugaba con su cabellera alborotada y dejando apenas ver un fulminante azul profundo proveniente de aquella mirada. 

- Alguien quién también está extrañado con su presencia, señorita Lily...  


Continúa:  
Capítulo 2: Dos enemigos y un amigo.  


______

Notas:

Hola! Muchas gracias por leer este fanfic que apenas está comenzando. Me fascina toda la historia de la serie Harry Potter y por lo tanto me decidí a escribir algunos fanfics con ideas que me han surgido, por ejemplo, mi fascinación es la Parent Generation (Generación de los Padres) y muy en especial la de los Marauders (Merodeadores) y siendo que mis personajes favoritos son James Potter y Lily Evans, no pude evitar el escribir una historia de ellos pero relacionándolo todo con lo que les sucedió en sus años en Hogwarts (y sin olvidar a Remus ni a Sirius, claro está ^_~). Esta historia es justamente todo lo que pasó incluso momentos antes de que Voldemort le hiciera la cicatriz a Harry.  
Así que espero que les esté gustando mi fic y que si tienen algún comentario, por favor, déjenme algun review y así pueda mejorarlo. Me gustaría saber si les está agradando o que dudas tienen, cualquier comentario para ayudarme será muy bien recibido y se los agradezco de antemano ^^ Nos vemos en el próx. capítulo!!


	2. Dos enemigos y Un amigo

Apud Patres

Capítulo 2: Dos enemigos y un amigo.

La estación de King's Cross estaba tan concurrida como siempre, su habitual ritmo presenciaba, sin saberlo, uno de los acontecimientos más importantes, al menos en la vida de los magos, o podríamos más bien decir, en los futuros magos. Ya que en ese día precisamente, los niños y niñas con magia en su sangre tomaban el tren para dirigirse al colegio de Magia y Hechicería: Hogwarts.   
No era como tomar cualquier tren, ni mucho menos se llegaba a la plataforma como todos los muggles lo hacían, se tenía que pasar por una pared, así es, atravesarla exactamente donde el 9 y el 10 estaban para así dar con la tan esperada plataforma 9 ¾. Precisamente era lo que acababan de hacer dos chicos, ambos respondiendo al nombre de Sirius Black y James Potter, ese día tomarían el Expreso de Hogwarts y llevaban un considerable tiempo tratando de entrar, pero era tal la gente que había, que llegar a la plataforma era cuestión de paciencia, al fin lograron entrar.

- ¿Por qué tiene que amanecer tan pronto? Quería dormir más... - en un bostezo, Sirius se quejó.  
- No es mi culpa que estuvieras desde tan tarde arreglando tus cosas.  
- Ya, el señor responsabilidad hablando.  
- Al menos hice mi equipaje antes.  
- Sí, 20 minutos antes que yo - rió Sirius.  
- Bueno, ya estamos en la plataforma, ahora sólo tenemos que subir las maletas y buscar algún compartimiento. - dijo James mientras volteaba a ambos lados del expreso.  
- Vámos por aquí, hay menos gente reunida.

Y haciéndose paso por entre toda la cantidad de brujas y magos que ya se estaban amontonando en la entrada de la plataforma, ambos amigos se encaminaron a la parte de atrás del expreso, empujaban sus carritos con su equipaje a gran velocidad, una vieja bruja les gritó cuando casi se avalanzaban sobre su gato. Al fin habían llegado.

- Esta bien este lugar, ahora pásame tu equipaje, vamos a comenzar a subirlo antes que llegue más gente. - le dijo James a su amigo que empezaba a bajar todas sus cosas del carrito.  
- Dime James, ¿cómo esperas que sea nuestro primer año en Hogwarts?   
- Ojalá que sea interesante, no sólamente quiero aprender cosas sin saberlas utilizar. Además quiero descifrar mucho de los misterios que se rumoran de ese lugar, ¿qué te parece? - preguntó mientras subía una gran bolsa.  
- Pienso igual, ese colegio no será lo mismo después que estemos.

Los dos comenzaron a reír, ya que la bolsa que acababa de subir James estaba cargada de varias chucherías de bromas: bómbas fétidas, bengalas que se prendían con la humedad, algunos escarabajos de dulce que se movían como si fueran reales al contacto con la boca, rollos de pergaminos que cada vez que escribías en ellos el mismo te contestaba con alguna palabra no muy educada, pequeñas cajitas de gritos (usadas principalmente para esas clases donde te mandan a callar), y un sin fin de otras cosas.

- ¿Será que Albus Dumbledore seguirá dándo clases? - le preguntó a Sirius.  
- No lo creo, con su trabajo de director, poco tiempo tendrá. Mucha gente dice que es un mago muy poderoso.  
- Me hubiera gustado que nos hubiera dado clases, aprender de él nos serviría de mucho.  
- Ajá, y por eso cargas todas esas bómbas fétidas.

Su risa se detuvo al oír el ruido de un baúl cayéndo al piso y un carrito de equipaje desbocado, varios niños se juntaron haciendo un semicírculo, James y Sirius se miraron extrañados, del vagón dió un salto el chico de lentes y se puso a un lado de su compañero, esperaron un poco para ver si nadie había resultado lastimado. 

- ¡Imbécil! - se oyó una voz helada saliendo de aquél grupo de menores.

Fue la señal, Sirius y James corrieron en dirección de donde provenía aquella voz, el timbre no era para nada una buena forma de saber que la persona estuviera bien. Algunos muchachos comenzaron a hacerse un lado cuando comenzaron a acercarse. Ahí estaba la escena, nada agradable, un baúl semiabierto desparramándose de ropa y algunos materiales, el carro estaba a un lado aún con la rueda dando leves vueltas, en el suelo ahí estaba un muchachito de cabello castaño claro, su ropa no parecía muy nueva que digamos y estaba tratándose de levantar mientras se disculpaba ante la figura que estaba a su lado de pie. Dicha figura era la de un chico, no un chico cualquiera, tenía porte y aire de superioridad. James inmediatamente pasó sus ojos a ver aquella cabellera a punto de plateado, la piel tan blanca de nieve era el lienzo de los labios encorvados en ira y las cejas fruncidas, venía vestido elegantemente y por lo visto, aquel chico que yacía en el suelo había tropezado con él. La mirada era lo que más le llamó la atención a James de aquella silueta arrogante, era de desprecio, de asco... Parecía que Sirius también se fijó en aquello ya que apretó fuertemente los puños.

- ¡¿Acaso estás ciego y no te fijas por donde caminas, idiota?! - escupió las palabras como serpiente mientras se alizaba los pliegues de la túnica del brazo.  
- Disculpa, yo iba lento y no me fijé que pasaste antes que yo.  
- Por supuesto que no, mi derecho era pasar antes que alguien como tú.  
- Yo no lo sabía.  
- ¡Estúpido! ¿No sabes quién soy?

Aquel chico levantó su puño contra el que estaba en el suelo, demasiado tarde, una figura se había interpuesto. James sujetaba el puño con su mano mientras que Sirius se dirigió a ayudar a levantar al otro con cuidado, los dos vieron al chico de lentes como contenía el golpe.

- Eres muy valiente al tratar de golpear a alguien que no se puede defender, ¿no es así? - sonrió James.  
- No te metas en lo que no te importa.  
- Claro que me importa, no soporto ver a imbéciles como tú que se creen la gran cosa molestándo a los demás. - con voz firme y con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido, James le dijo.  
- Él es el imbécil, se atravesó en mi camino y chocó con su estúpido baúl viejo.   
- Yo, yo no había visto que él estaba a punto de subir, cuando yo iba a pasar de pronto ví como corrió y no pude detenerme. - aquel chico de cabello castaño al fin habló más seguro mientras era detenido con los brazos de Sirius, James lo miró de reojo y volteó a ver al chico que tenía enfrente.  
- Así que eres de esas personas que buscan la oportunidad de un pretexto para hacer menos a los demás.

El rubio platinado se quitó la mano de James con brusquedad, empezó a mirar ahora con cierto recelo al mismo, volvió a su sonrisa sarcástica.

- Te conozco. Eres un Potter. Esos ojos, ese cabello, no eres más que el único que queda de esa familia.  
- Interesante observación.  
- Sabes lo que te conviene, déjame en paz, únete a mí y podríamos llegar a ser grandes en Hogwarts.  
- ¿Quién eres? - lentamente le preguntó James.  
- Lucius Malfoy.   
- He oído de los Malfoy, no son más que una familia de presumidos que se creen mejores por tener en sus generaciones magos de sangre limpia. - pareciera que a James le costó trabajo decir esas últimas palabras. No estaba acostumbrado a mencionar las clases de magos, o mas bien, no le gustaba.  
- Dirás lo que quieras de nosotros, pero tenemos grandes influencias, la gente que nos rodea son grandiosas después de codearse de nuestro lado. Así que deja todo eso y podrías llegar muy lejos, Potter.

James lo miró de arriba a abajo, Lucius estaba sumamente arrogante pero eso no inmuntó a James, por el contrario, le dió la espalda y se dirigió a su amigo, con una sonrisa dulce vió al chico de cabello castaño y le quitó el polvo que tenía encima de la capa que lo cubría.

- ¿Estás bien, ninguna herida?   
- E, estoy bien, gracias - sorprendido, el muchacho contestó con la misma sonrisa aunque aún nerviosa.  
- ¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?! - la voz de Malfoy sonó colérica.  
- Es una lástima Malfoy, yo veo la grandeza de las personas no por sus nombres o familias.  
- ¿A qué te refieres? - Lucius arrastró aquellas palabras mientras veía como levantaban el baúl y las cosas tiradas.  
- Tú sabes a que me refiero. Yo no te importo, te importa tener a tu lado a alguien con un nombre como el mío para sentirte con superioridad ante los demás. Yo en cambio, no necesito eso, sólo necesito de mis amigos. - tranquilamente, James terminó por decir mientras arrastraba el baúl y era seguido por Sirius que sostenía al otro chico.  
- Sólo dices estúpideces, ¿de qué te sirven esos pobretones de amigos? Ahora sé porqué eres el único Potter que queda, toda tu familia seguramente era igual de tonta y por eso terminaron de esa forma...

Lucius no pudo terminar, se encontraba tirado en las escaleras del vagón por la fuerza del golpe que Sirius le había propinado, cuando pudo darse cuenta de lo que le había pasado, Malfoy se limpió la sangre que comenzaba a salirle por el labio. Sirius no estaba conforme, quería golpearlo aún más, James y el otro muchacho se lo impidieron, lo arrastraron fuera de su vista, obviamente el chico rubio no hizo nada por alcanzarlos, la gente a su alrededor comenzaba a dispersarse entre comentarios. 

- ¡Escúchame Potter! Desde este momento tengan mucho más cuidado las bestias de tus amigos y tú o me las pagarán. - gritó mientras que Sirius se trataba nuevamente soltar de James.  
- ¡Sólo déjame golpearlo otra vez, sólo una, se lo merece!  
- Ya cálmate, ¡no quiero que te expulsen antes de haber pisado Hogwarts!

Sirius miró a James dándole a entender que no iría tras Malfoy, así que lo soltó mientras que el otro se acomodaba las mangas de su suéter. Cuando aprovechó para volver a correr no sin antes que James lograra alcanzarlo y detenerlo por la cintura hasta caerse ambos al suelo. Todo aquello fue una escena que hizo reír al chico de cabello castaño, se incorporaron y fueron con él.

- Disculpa, a veces es difícil controlarlo. - sonrió nervioso James.  
- Ah, pero ya verá allá, no se salvará de un buen par de puñetazos de mi parte. - Sirius aún seguía viendo en dirección a Malfoy.  
- Esto, quiero darles las gracias, por ayudarme. - algo sonrojado les dijo.  
- Ni lo menciones.  
- No soportamos ver engreídos haciéndo menos a los demás - dijo Sirius olvidando donde estaba Malfoy.  
- En verdad no sabía que hacer, no es que estuviera asustado, pero a veces ese tipo de palabras me hacen recordar quién soy y...  
- No digas esas cosas, como dije, yo veo la grandeza de las personas por lo que son y no por como lucen o a que familia pertenecen. - volvió a sonreír James.  
- De tí depende que así sea. - con sus manos en la cintura, Sirius también le sonrió.  
- Pero dejemos eso a un lado, vamos a subir tus cosas, tu dirás a dónde.  
- Bueno, tal parece que ya no podré regresar al vagón que iba a subir - miró a lo lejos.  
- Ven con nosotros, aquí todavía hay espacio. - señaló James.  
- Sí, después de todo debemos apoyarnos por las mismas personas que nos caen mal. - guiñó Sirius.  
- Gracias. - el semblante del muchacho cambió radicalmente a una expresión de inmensa alegría. 

Comenzaron a subir lo que restaba del equipaje de Sirius, después el del muchacho y al final cuando terminaron con el de James, se sentaron en las escaleras un momento para descansar.

- Todavía nos queda tiempo, el tren todavía no partirá, creo que llegamos demasiado temprano. - con sarcasmo, Sirius miró a James.  
- A diferencia tuya, a mi me gusta tener un buen tiempo para no sentirme presionado.  
- Y si no hubieran llegado temprano, no me habrían ayudado.  
- Jaja, es verdad.   
- Por cierto, no nos hemos presentado. - James se dirigió a su nuevo compañero de vagón.  
- Me llamo Sirius Black.  
- Y como habrás oído, soy Potter, James Potter.  
- Es un placer, mi nombre es Remus Lupin.  
- Bienvenido, Remus. - James le colocó su mano en el hombro del chico. 

Platicaron un buen rato, intercambiando impresiones del golpe de Sirius y de como Malfoy se había acobardado, Remus se había acoplado perfectamente al grupo y como dijo James, a él ni a Sirius no le importaban que la ropa que trajera fuera un tanto remendada, ambos notaron al amigable chico que era. 

De la nada, James dió un respingo y se puso de pie mirando a su izquierda.

- ¿Qué pasa James? De seguro es Malfoy que viene para acá por más.  
- Lo siento, ví a alguien conocido, en un momento vuelvo.  
- ¿A quién habrá visto? - Remus volteó a preguntarle a Sirius.  
- Tengo la ligera sospecha que sé de quién se trata. - pícaramente, Sirius sonrió mientras veía a James correr por entre la gente.  
- ¿Ah?  
- Deja te pongo al corriente...

James pudo sentir como la emoción embargaba su corazón en un rápido movimiento cada vez que se acercaba. Esperó un momento a que pasara un grupo de niños que llevaban varios carritos en grupo. Ahí pudo ver mejor todo mientras la gente se abría paso poco a poco.  
Lily Evans subía su equipaje al carrito listo para subirlo al primer vagón con asiento que estuviera más cerca.  
James se alistó para acercarse, y lo hubiera hecho, si no viera que ya estaba acompañada por alguien, un chico. Aguardó un momento, después de todo, James gustaba de llegar en el momento justo y creyó que todavía no era el tiempo.

- No es molestia. - sonó la voz áspera de aquél muchacho.  
- Te lo agradezco mucho - sonrió la pelirroja.

El chico que la acompañaba se notó que su rostro se había ruborizado ligeramente y tropezaba torpemente mientras caminaba y empujaba el mismo carrito que Lily acababa de subir sus cosas (que llevaban grabadas las iniciales L y E en dorado), obviamente aquél muchacho estaba ayudándo a la pequeña niña a llevar sus cosas al vagón. James no despegó la vista ni un instante en cada reacción de la muchacha o de como aquél individuo se la pasaba pegándose las puntas de los pies contra el carrito.

- ¿Tienes vagón?   
- Me parece que no, en realidad me tardé mucho en averiguar como entrar a la plataforma y por lo mismo ya han ganado muchos lugares por aquí cerca. - Lily con voz desanimada contestó.  
- Bueno... si no... si no te molesta que... - titubeó sumamente nervioso el chico mientras se detuvo frente a las escaleras de un vagón.  
- ¿Ah? - la niña se quedó viéndolo extrañada.  
- Si quieres, puedes... puedes estar...  
- En lo vagones de atrás dónde todavía hay bastante espacio.

El momento había llegado, James interrumpió por detrás de Lily a aquél niño que se pasó su rostro ruborizado a un blanco pálido de ira. Lily al escuchar la voz conocida no pudo evitar el abrir los ojos y proferir una sonrisa de gusto, se volteó y ahí estaba el chico de lentes e intercambiaron sonrisas.

- Así que conoció a esa chica (¿Lily dices que se llama?) y desde entonces está extraño. - Remus repasó aquello como meditando.  
- Sí, es bastante peculiar que haga eso con una chica, por que por lo general sólo les hace caso cuando lo buscan. (porque extraño siempre lo ha sido).  
- ¿Y él la ha estado buscando? - Remus preguntó volteándo a ver a Sirius.  
- No puedo asegurar nada, aunque...  
- ¿Aunque...?  
- Anoche regresó bastante tarde. - ahora era Sirius el que comenzó a pensar en lo que acaba de decír con su dedo índice en la sien.  
- ¿Supones entonces que fué con el pretexto de verla?

Sirius se quedó un momento callado, miró a Remus mientras que éste sólo estaba tratando de esperar su respuesta.

- No, no lo creo... eso no es de James, al menos, no del que conozco.  
- ¿Qué me dices de hace un momento? Fué a buscarla, ¿no es así?  
- Cierto, pero es distinto.  
- ¿Distinto? ¿En qué forma?  
- Esa chica, Lily, también lo está buscando.

Remus se quedó alzando ambas cejas mientras veía como Sirius sonreía maliciosamente como si fuera todo demasiado obvio. Remus decidió no hablar más, se limitó a mirar el camino que James tomó para irse, interrumpido sólo por la voz de Sirius que se había levantado.

- Vámos adentro, falta poco para que el tren parta y mejor tomamos nuestros asientos.   
- Esta bien.  
- Por cierto, ¿conoces las bómbas fétidas? - guiñó Sirius a un Remus que sonreía.

Ciertamente la presencia de James había surtido efecto en Lily y su acompañante, mientras que la niña estaba saludándolo con suma amabilidad, el otro niño casi se encajaba las uñas de tan fuerte que había cerrado los puños, se quitó un negro mechón de la frente sudorosa que ya tenía y se puso un paso adelante a lado de la chica.

- ¿Se te ofrece algo?  
- No gracias, déjalo así, estoy bien. - con ojos entrecerrados y con una amplia sonrisa, James vió al chico.

El muchacho ahora estaba rojo, pero no por las razones de hace unos minutos atrás, una cólera invadía su cuerpo. Era un chico de mediana estatura, robusto, piel que parecía dura a punto de cetrina y que se plegaba en la frente con cada gesto (en especial en las cejas pobladas), naríz ganchuda y un pelo a la altura de las orejas que parecía urgírle un lavado porque se veía grasiento.

- Si nos permite, la señorita desea encontrar un lugar. - el muchacho trató de contenerse pero esas palabras salieron entre dientes.  
- ¡Ah! Entonces no te preocupes, tengo el lugar perfecto para ella.  
- Mejor que ella diga si desea que alguien como usted le consiga asiento. - y enseguida miró a Lily que estaba un tanto confundida por las reacciones de esos dos chicos.  
- No se molesten, puedo encontrar uno por mí misma. - sonrió tratando de calmarlos.  
- ¡La ha ofendido! Por supuesto que no dejaré que alguien de tan poca educación pueda tratar así a la señoríta Evans.  
- Severus, ya te dije que puedes llamarme Lily. - murmuró.  
- Sí Severus, no crees que eres demasiado jóven para tantas formalidades. - James trató de bromear con aquél muchacho e intentando darle de golpecitos en la parte baja del hombro, un movimiento brusco se lo impidió.  
- Usted no es nadie para llamarme con mi nombre y lo que haga no le concierne. Er, Lily, podemos irnos para encontrarle un asiento. - y dió unos pasos con el carrito, ahora el que se detuvo fue él ya que el pie de James estaba sobre una de las ruedas mientras que el chico de lentes con las manos en los bolsillos no retiraba su sonrisa.  
- No seas amargo, sólo intentaba hacer una broma.  
- Déjeme decírle que está en el lugar incorrecto para sus estupideces. Y si va a estudiar en Hogwarts será mejor que modifique esa actitud necia, o será un mago incompetente. O tal vez, ya lo sea, no da el porte que debe de ser un verdadero mago. - la voz había cambiado a gélida y sarcástica, la expresión de James cambió también.  
- No amigo, tal vez es otro quien está equivocado.  
- No me ofenda, jamás sería su amigo. - el cejo se le frunció en ese instante, pero la sonrisa que se había dibujado era suficiente para notarse burlón.  
- Disculpa Lily, no quería hacerte pasar un mal momento, sólo que te ví y quería saludarte. Me alegra mucho que nos hayamos encontrado y bueno, espero verte en clases pronto. - James amablemente y tranquilo miraba a la niña mientras quitaba su pie del carrito y miró serio al que lo llevaba.  
- Deténte. - la voz ronca detuvo a James quién vió que era ese chico que se le acercaba desafiante - tu nombre.  
- Ironía, presumes de educación pero olvidas las palabras importantes de cómo pedir.  
- Ya me oíste.

James se dió vuelta, estaban frente a frente mirándose no de muy buena forma amigable, trataba de calmarse ya que Lily estaba ahí viéndo todo y no quería que creyera que es un busca pleitos. Tomó una buena cantidad de aire por la naríz y sólido contestó.

- James Potter.  
- Con que Potter, ten por seguro que no lo olvidaré.  
- ¿Y yo qué puedo recordar de tí, aparte de esa cara de gárgola ó con la idea únicamente de Severus?  
- Snape. Y verás que podrás recordarlo de una forma que no olvidarás. - susurró con una voz melosa y fría.

James asintió sin importarle el tono de esas palabras, sintió la capa larga y fría que Snape vestía y que al habérse dado vuelta rozó la mano del primero. Se alejó, con el paso de un soldado que va a la guerra y su figura se perdió entre una montaña de maletas y familias. También él estaba a punto de irse pero por instinto buscó a Lily con la mirada, ella estaba como si nada acomodándo sus cosas en el carrito que comenzaba a empujar por ella misma con mucha dificultad por el peso. James sintió tal pena y nerviosismo que olvidándose de lo sucedido, se apuró a detenerla, ella lo miró analizándolo.

- Descuida, no es pesado. Además se hace tarde y vayas a perder tu asiento. - Lily volvió a tratar de recuperar el control del carro de equipaje.

James hizo a un lado a Lily y sin ningún esfuerzo, encaminó al carrito y miró nuevamente a la chica.

- Es mi culpa por la que estés aquí detenida. Al menos permíteme encontrarte un vagón para tus cosas y un asiento, sé el lugar perfecto. - Lily lo seguía mirando - vámos, prometo no bromear o buscarme un buen golpe con nadie más de aquí a que lleguemos a tu vagón.

Lily suspiró con una pequeña risa, y encogiéndose de hombros se puso a la par con James y comenzaron a caminar, no tardaron en llegar a un vagón que comenzaba a llenarse. Lily se fijó como al llegar James, la gente le abrían paso sin darse cuenta, o al menos los hombres, ya que las chicas lanzaban discretas miradas al muchacho mientras se hacían a un lado. Cuando comenzó a subir el equipaje su acompañante, Lily salió de sus pensamientos y ayudó con las cosas no tan pesadas. 

Adentro del vagón, James subía lo que era una maleta y algunas pequeñas, las otras ya habían sido mandadas al vagón de equipaje con todos los de los demás alumnos. Volteó a ver a los compartimientos en busca de asiento y se acercó a un grupo de tres chicas que conversaban muy concentradas hasta que lo vieron y se callaron.

- Disculpen, ¿habrá un asiento para ella? - dejó ver a Lily mientras que las niñas pasaban sus vistas de uno a otra y riéron bajo y agudo.  
- Claro, aquí nos sobra un asiento. Puede estar con nosotras. - una chica rubia le sonrió a James.  
- ¡Gracias! Son muy amables. Lily, aquí podrás estar, a ellas las he visto también en el callejón y sé que son agradables.  
- No debiste haberte molestado.  
- Considéralo parte de mi disculpa.

James no pudo evitar el que su rostro se mostrara algo molesto consigo mismo, ya no sabía si era por como las niñas se volteaban a ver unas a otras y con miradas furtivas, o por que gracias a él, Lily por poco y no tenía asiento. Se despidió con un movimiento de su mano y su semblante había cambiado a uno más contento al ver como Lily le sonrió como aceptándo aquello.

- No vayas a perder tu asiento por buscarte un golpe con alguien más, James. - con tono sarcástico pero de risa, Lily le alcanzó a decir al chico, éste de reojo la miró.  
- Al menos no dijiste nada sobre las bromas. 

Enseguida James salió del vagón y corrió rumbo al que lo estaban esperando. Lily lo siguió con la vista por la ventana hasta que no pudo verlo más, se acomodó en el asiento y al alzar la vista, todas las chicas la miraban sorprendidas.

- Creí que te habías arrepentido de ir a Hogwarts, Longbottom estaba buscando asiento y por poco le damos el tuyo. - dijo Sirius "molesto".  
- No creas que me tardé tanto por gusto. - con voz agitada, James se sentó a un lado de Sirius.  
- Parecía lo contrario cuando te fuíste. - la voz maliciosa de Remus hizo que James lo mirara sonriente.  
- ¡Vaya! Unos minutos con Sirius y te adaptas bien. No cabe duda que este grupo es el apropiado para tí. - comentó entre risas.  
- Entonces, ¿qué te hizo tardar más de lo que tenías pensado?  
- Les contaré más tarde.

Sirius y Remus se miraron e hicieron caso, empezaron a comentar entre ellos sobre la calidad de las bengálas y las bómbas fétidas en diversos climas. Mientras, James miraba como lentamente el tren se ponía en marcha, cada vez más rápido se alejaba de la plataforma, inmerso en sus pensamientos, se recargó sobre su mano su cabeza viendo su propio reflejo en la ventana.

- (¿Qué impresión le dí a Lily? Comportándome de esa manera tan mal ante ella, ¿pensará que soy un bruto y que gusto de pelearme con los demás? Pero yo no soy así...) - pensó con un suspiro.  
- Mira James, ¡Remus trae bómbas de Cambridge! 

- ¿A qué se refieren?  
- Vámos, tu y Potter se tratan muy amigablemente. ¿Segura que no eres algún familiar que encontró? - la chica rubia que estaba sentada al frente de Lily abrió los ojos como platos.  
- ¡Dínoslo! - una chica de cabello castaño al lado de la anterior preguntó emocionada.  
- ¡Tal vez puedas hablarle de nosotras! - la chica con cabello negro a lado de Lily se le acercó sonriente.  
- Yo, sólo lo conocí en el callejón Diagon. Ayudó a mi familia y a mí a entrar y compramos juntos la varita.  
- ¡¿QUÉ?! - al unísono las tres gritaron ante una Lily apenada.  
- No estás jugando, ¿verdad? - la niña castaña musitó  
- ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? James y yo sólo nos vimos esa ocasión.  
- ¿Le... le llamas por su nombre? - sorprendida, la chica de su lado nerviosa le preguntó nuevamente.  
- ¿Debería de otra forma? - Lily confundida ahora era la que preguntó. - Además, sólo me dieron sus nombres.  
- Lo que sucede, es que todas nosotras también conocemos a James Potter precisamente por el callejón Diagon - la niña rubia volvió a hablar, Lily volteó a mirarla - junto con Sirius Black, son conocidos ahí.  
- No sabía que lo eran.  
- Bueno, pues ahora lo sabes. - dijo la otra chica.   
- Pero el punto aquí es que... - volvió a hablar, miró a los ojos a Lily - parece ser que no te has percatado de lo populares que son ellos, si alguna de sus fieles y celosas admiradoras te oyera hablar así con Potter como lo escuchamos nosotras, acabarías bastante mal. - rió.  
- Ustedes no son de esas admiradoras, ¿cierto? - trató de reír un poco Lily.  
- No claro, no llegamos a tanto.  
- ¿Ah?  
- En realidad nosotras sólo somos admiradoras pasivas.

Lily arqueó una ceja nerviosa, ¿acaso en el mundo de la magia también habían "ídolos" y ella no los conocía? 

- No pongas esa cara, a nosotras nos gusta hablar de lo que nos gusta de ellos.  
- ¿Gustar?  
- ¡Claro! Son unos caballeros, a pesar de que tenemos la misma edad que ellos, se comportan tan maduros.  
- ¡Y tan adorables! - la chica de cabello castaño suspiró.  
- ¡Sin mencionar lo bien parecidos que son! - la chica rubia se puso roja mientras que las demás lanzaban grititos de emoción.  
- Lo que quieren decir, es que ¿siempre se comportan así?  
- Por supuesto, es lo que les distingue, a todas nos han tratado de la misma forma amable y eso admiramos mucho (no muchos chicos te tratan así), sobre todo Potter tiene una manera de hacerte sentir especial.

Lily se quedó perpleja, aquél último comentario la había dejado nublada la mente. Todo lo que tenía acerca de James Potter comenzaba a "encajar" con lo que le comentaron aquellas niñas. Ellas retomaron su plática dejando a la pelirroja envuelta en sus propias preguntas sin respuestas. Trataba de pensar si era verdad todo lo que dijeron, y si lo fuera ¿porqué tuvo que caer ella en ese juego? ¿qué estaría pensando James en ese momento de su actitud? ¿también que ella había caído?

- (Después de todo... aquella sensación no era lo que comenzaba a creer...). - Lily bajó la vista a sus manos que agarraban con fuerza su pequeña maleta de mano. 

- ¿Cuándo piensas que puedas decírnos lo que te sucedió hace rato? - Sirius preguntó a James que no dejaba de ver a la ventana.  
- No te encontraste con Malfoy otra vez, ¿o sí? - dijo Remus.  
- Malfoy... Snape...   
- ¿Ah? - al unísono sonaron Sirius y Remus.  
- En un mismo día me hice de dos enemigos - alzó su vista al cielo que se movía por la velocidad del tren - al menos, hoy sí parezco un busca problemas. - frunció el entrecejo  
- Ajá, así que era eso - Sirius cruzó los brazos - debes de ver el lado positivo de esto James, encontramos a un amigo.

James miró de reojo a Sirius, descansó su semblante mientras que Remus sonreía agradecido. Volvió a ver la ventana y sonrió de forma misteriosa.

- (Es verdad, además puedo mostrarle que no soy así. No puedo preocuparme de cosas como éstas, hay asuntos que necesito resolver, y sobretodo debo de saber de esa sensación...).

Y al entrar a un tunel, los ojos de James se vieron más azules que nunca entre aquella ligera obscuridad, de pronto cerró los ojos.

Continúa:  
Capítulo 3: Sensaciones y Presencias  


______

Notas:

Al fin está disponible el segundo capítulo! Una disculpa por la tardanza, pero estuve en exámenes y no podía terminarlo y además debía de revisarlo ^^; pero espero que les agrade este capt. tanto como yo el escribirlo.   
También quiero agradecer los comentarios que han empezado a hacerme llegar, eso es lo que me motiva a seguir escribiendo y traer más capts. pronto y vuelvo a pedírles que me comenten que les está pareciendo hasta ahora la historia, sus sugerencias o dudas, sus impresiones, en verdad que eso anima mucho a las personas que escriben fanfics a seguir adelante y a mejorar ^_^ gracias a tod@s!   
Listos para el próx. capítulo? Qué pasará ahora con Lily y su nueva "impresión" de James? Qué tanto necesita resolver James? Sirius volverá a pegarle a Lucius? Snape encontrará una poción para el cabello? Poco a poco lo descubrirán!

100802 - 11:27pm


	3. Sensaciones y Presencias

Apud Patres

Capítulo 3: Sensaciones y Presencias.

- ¡A eso le llamo una verdadera tortura!  
- No exageres Sirius, no fué tan malo.  
- ¿Qué no fué malo? James, ese profesor ya nos tiene señalados, ¡y es el primer día de esa clase!  
- Creo que tiene motivos, sobre todo después de la "curiosa" observación que hiciste a su cabello.  
- Remus, es demasiado obvio que era una mofeta muerta lo que traía en la cabeza. Nadie normal apesta así y a menos que por peluquero tenga un trol, no le culpo el horrible corte que tiene.

Los tres amigos rompieron a carcajadas, acababan de salir de la última clase que tenían antes de la hora de la comida, era el primer día de clases y la emoción invadía pasillos y salones. Y ahí estaban en Hogwarts, a lado de los nuevos magos y brujas que nerviosos estaban saliendo de sus clases. Hubo mucho ajetreo, sobre todo con los horarios, hubo más de uno que se equivocaba de salón y al pasar lista, apenado salía a encontrar su verdadera clase. Algunos otros ya estaban seleccionando cuales eran sus clases preferidas, o como pensaban Sirius y James, los profesores que iban a ser nombrados como blancos perfectos para ciertas bromas. Así era conformado un día habitual y nada fuera de lo común, día de clases.

Sirius, Remus y James estaban juntos, la noche anterior habían sido nombrados de casa por el Sombrero Seleccionador, la ceremonia era lo que más había emocionado a los muchachos, el nerviosismo y la adrenalina se combinaban en esos momentos en que el sombrero viejo y polvoriento gritaba dónde te tocaba, todo comenzó cuando cruzaron la entrada del Gran Comedor.

- Miren el tamaño de este lugar. Me habían comentado que era grande, pero esto es enorme. - Sirius emocionado comentó a sus dos compañeros que se encontraban cada uno a su lado.  
- Tienes razón, te lo describen en los libros y te lo cuenta la gente, pero al verlo, ¡todo eso se queda corto! - dijo Remus emocionado, no pudo evitar el abrir la boca de sorpresa al ver las estrellas reflejándose en el techo.  
- Al fin, estamos en Hogwarts. - James se dijo como si se estuviera afirmando.  
- ¿Qué casa nos tocará? - interrumpió Sirius cuando todos los de primer curso se detuvieron ante un banco.

Remus quedó pensativo mientras veía como una bruja pelirroja y con túnica ostentosa, colocaba el dichoso Sombrero e indicaba su funcionamiento mientras desplegaba un pergamino bastante largo, aquella era la profesora Minerva McGonagall.  
Sirius al no escuchar respuesta de sus amigos, los miró como preguntando si lo habían escuchado, Remus de un respingo, se encogió de hombros, pero James lo miró de reojo, sonrió mientras se cruzaba los brazos.

- No te preguntes más.  
- ¿Ah? - Sirius alzó una ceja perplejo al oír lo que James le dijo, iba a contestárle como siempre lo hacía, pero una voz en todo el comedor lo interrumpió.  
- ¡¿Sirius Black?! - la profesora McGonagall llamó mientras buscaba entre la pequeña conmegloración de nuevos alumnos.  
- ¡Sí! - contestó Sirius y se encaminó al banco.

Al sentarse y casi al punto de que le colocaran el sombrero en la cabeza, no pudo apartar la vista hacia James, lo estaba viendo todavía con la sonrisa, de pronto la vista se obscureció ya que el sombrero se hallaba en su cabeza, una vocecita habló a su oído, preguntas, respuestas, afirmaciones, suposiciones, todo eso Sirius escuchó y en cuestión de segundos resonó con fuerza:

- ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Una lluvia de aplausos y ovaciones se escucharon en la mesa de dicha casa, Sirius un poco extrañado se bajó del banquito para llegar a donde le guardaban un asiento. Pero aún seguía viendo a James quien sólo estaba aplaudiendo también sin quitarle la vista.  
Pasaron otros nombres más, cada vez el grupo estaba disminuyendo conforme transcurrían los minutos. Remus volteaba a las cuatro mesas de cada casa como repasando las cualidades de cada una, curiosamente cuando pasaba por Slytherin, se ponía nervioso, todavía más cuando Lucius Malfoy fue llamado a esa casa. James le dió de palmaditas en la espalda para confortarlo. 

- ¡¿Remus Lupin?!

Remus dió un sobresalto y lanzándole un susurro de -gracias- a James, subió las escaleras, vislumbró como Malfoy y otros dos niños empezaron a señalarlo y reír burlonamente, no hizo caso y rió al ver como Sirius comenzó a hacerles unas señas nada educadas a dichos muchachos de Slytherin.

- Serás entonces... ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Sirius dejó lo que estaba haciendo sólo para recibir en un gran abrazo a Remus que estaba con un semblante iluminado y alegre. Ambos se sentaron juntos y esperaron pacientemente a que su último compañero pasara. 

- ¡Nathalie Colfer!   
- ¡Hufflepuff!   
- ¡Richard Prewett!   
- ¡Gryffindor!  
- ¡Susan Sladden!   
- ¡Ravenclaw!   
- ¡Séan Harris!

- ¿Cuándo le tocará a James? ¿Y si le toca en otra casa? - Remus se apretaba los nudillos cuando vió que llamaban a un niño bajito y regordete que acababa de tropezar con la túnica de la profesora al llegar al banco.  
- Genial, lo que me encanta hacer... esperar. - Sirius tajantemente se quejó cuando el niño que había subido se dirigió a su mesa.  
- Eh, Sirius ¡mira! - Remus dió una ligera sacudida a su amigo por el hombro y señaló con la cabeza la dirección a la que tenía que ver.

Lily Evans estaba sentada en el banco y a punto de recibir el sombrero en su cabeza. Los ojos de Remus y Sirius se volvieron de platos y se levantaron ligeramente de las sillas sólo para vislumbrar mejor la escena, también volteaban hacia James para ver su reacción, no había cambiado al menos desde esa distancia ya que seguía de brazos cruzados, aunque, la sonrisa ya no estaba.  
Mientras, el muchacho de lentes hubiera jurado que aquello duró una eternidad, esperaba la respuesta, un grito del sombrero, sólo eso necesitaba para descansar, ¿descansar? Se preguntó James, ¿de qué? ¿De pensar en qué casa iría Evans? 

- Extraño, con ella no.... - suspiró James cambiando su vista hacia el suelo - pero, ¿porqué? ¿Por qué no siento con ella que...?  
- ¡En Gryffindor quedarás!

Más vítores se oyeron para sacar de sus pensamientos a James, Lily con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se sentó a su mesa para ser recibida por los que ya se encontraban ahí.  
James no se movió, ni un aplauso y ni un parpadeo aparecieron en él, al contrario, pareciera como si no hubiera escuchado. 

- Sirius... - llamó Remus a su amigo después de ver la condición de James, Sirius le contestó asintiendo la cabeza sin dejar de mirarlo. 

Poco les duró la preocupación que sintieron, puesto que James apretó sus manos en sus brazos con fuerza arrugando las mangas de su túnica, al escuchar cierto nombre, Severus Snape tenía el sombrero en su cabeza y en menos de tres segundos se le había mandado a Slytherin. La sonrisa fría del muchacho se notó junto con los ojos negros y acuosos.

- Ese es el sujeto del que nos habló James en el tren, Remus.  
- Ahora entiendo por qué James se puso así al verlo nuevamente. Es bueno que se haya ido a Slytherin.  
- ¿Bueno? No lo sabemos... recuerda que ahí lo único que quieren es el poder y la gloria, no importando lo que hagan para conseguirlo.

Ya sólo quedaban unos cuantos, McGonagall ya estaba por finalizar el pergamino, y cuando se oyó que Sophie Read quedaba en Gryffindor, los ojos de Sirius y James cruzaron una última mirada rápida al tiempo que el último descansaba los brazos.

- ¿James Potter?

Una ráfaga de nerviosismo atravesaron las espaldas de sus dos amigos cuando vieron que James subía dedicadamente cada escalón y se sujetaba a los bordes del banco cuando se sentó. Cerró los ojos, el sombrero estaba en su cabeza.

- Vaya, alguien distinto. - la vocecita del sombrero inundó la cabeza de James.  
- ¿Cómo?  
- Eres un niño bastante interesante. Hoy ha sido una buena ceremonia, algunos casos curiosos. Dime, ¿por qué ahí debes quedar?  
- Lo sabes... tengo asuntos que atender.  
- Sí, cierto es. ¿Y los podrás cumplir?  
- Dependiendo de que me mandes ahí, amigo.  
- ¡Já! Eso no me garantiza nada.  
- Verás con el tiempo.  
- Supongo que será verdad. Ansío el verlo entonces.  
- Estoy seguro, después de todo, así debe de ser. - suspiró James.  
- Tienes todo lo que necesitas para lograrlo. Dentro de tí lo guardas.  
- Supongo que sí.  
- Error de los que serán de tu casa tienes, siempre dudando, siempre pensando en lo que pueden o no hacer.  
- ¿Entonces, es verdad?  
- Claro que es verdad, lo supiste al entrar por esa puerta, cuando te preguntaron, cuando te pregunté.  
- ¿Esta bien si... me siento de esta manera?  
- Después de todo, eres humano. Pero no dejes que ese sentimiento te nuble de tu propósito final.  
- ¿Qué tan malo sería?  
- No te imaginarías cuanto.  
- Lo tendré en cuenta.  
- Más vale. Y cuída a esos dos, o quiero decír, tres, podrían hacer lo que fuera por ayudarte.  
- ¿Y que hay de...?  
- Oh, sí, el otro caso curioso.  
- ¿Otro caso curioso?  
- ¡Cuántas preguntas haces, pequeño!  
- Lo siento.  
- Esta bien, sí, otro caso curioso es de esa personita, ciertamente no sabía cómo era posible que alguien fuera tan difícil para elegirle su lugar, después de todo, no es sencillo cuando las presencias son menos claras.  
- Sé a que te refieres. Estaré pendiente de ello.  
- Nuestro tiempo ha acabado, James Potter. Como te dije, eres interesante, distinto a lo que ha sucedido en estas últimas ceremonias. Esperaré pacientemente a la próxima que será igualmente así.  
- Yo también.  
- Que entonces sea dicho que perteneces a... ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Una ola de aplausos y gritos explotó al escuchar al sombrero, James sintió como le quitaban el mismo y parpadeando un poco para dejar entrar la luz a sus ojos, bajó las escaleras para encontrarse en un gran apretón de manos por parte de Remus y el brazo de Sirius pasándole por el cuello. 

La ceremonia acabó con el último grupo de 7 personas que faltaban después que James, todos estaban en sus mesas ansiándo el esperado banquete, sólo los que ya estaban estudiando ahí sabían que faltaba un discurso especial. El director Albus Dumbledore se puso de pie cuando McGonagall les pidió su atención. Aclarándose un poco la garganta, alzó su copa, aquél mago era una persona que infundía respeto, James pudo notar que su cabello comenzaba a tener indicios de estar decolorándose para dar paso al blanco de las canas que aparecían en el nacimiento del mismo.  
Todos prestaron atención y alzaron su copa al unísono.

- Bienvenidos a Hogwarts mis jóvenes alumnos. Como saben, desde mañana comienzan sus clases y recibirán sus respectivos horarios en el correo durante el desayuno. Tengan cuidado con las horas y las localizaciones de los salones, sobre todo por el nuevo pasatiempo de nuestras escaleras de moverse y cambiar de lugar, esperemos que pronto se cansen de su juego para que no nos ocurran accidentes ni tardanzas involuntarias.   
»Algunos ya lo notaron, que el viejo señor Filch se ha retirado y en su lugar ha dejado a su hijo como conserje, Filch hijo, que ahora estará vigilando en su lugar. Les pido que sean respetuosos con él tal y como lo hacían con su padre.

Unas risitas sonaron en una orilla de la mesa de los Gryffindor, se podían escuchar algunos comentarios (-"¡Oh! ¿Será que todavía podremos pasar a su lado y no nos vea como el viejo Filch?" -"¡Pobre anciano! No podía ni ver la punta de su naríz y su audición era horrible" -"¿Será hereditario? ¡Hoy quedé de verme con Sarah en la noche!").

- Tengan cuidado con el bosque, creo que deberemos restringirlo un poco más ya que nos han llegado nuevas adquisiciones botánicas que han sido plantadas y que podrían perjudicar su seguridad. Hasta que esto no sea confirmado, manténganse alejados y no se pongan a molestar a los botónes de las flores como el año pasado, esta temporada queremos ver el florecimiento de algunas y las hemos convencido de que lo hagan (se han quedado muy ofendidas y nos costó trabajo el recuperar su confianza).   
»Y me temo avisarles que esta prohibído que traigan pixies. - varias voces desanimadas se escucharon en el salón, Dumbledore los calló con la mano - sé lo que piensan, que es una injusticia, pero no son lo suficientemente responsables con ellos y no los entrenan, nos han traído como locos cazando los que ni siquiera se tomaron la molestia de llevárselos a sus casas el curso pasado, sin mencionar las travesuras y líos que nos han metido.  
- ¡Rayos! Y yo que había encontrado un catálogo dónde los venden. - dijo Sirius a los que se encontraban del lado de su mesa.  
- Y sin más tiempo que perder, les deseo la mejor de las suertes con sus puntos y clases, hagan su mejor esfuerzo este año y queremos ver los mejores partidos de Quidditch. Estoy seguro que lograrán todas sus expectativas aquí.

James lo notó, Dumbledore había dirigido una instantánea mirada hacia él, apuró su copa al mismo tiempo que todos los demás alumnos y profesores, y se sentaron. ¿Habrá sido su imaginación? 

La mesa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se había llenado de una exquisita cena, platillos suculentos y demás golosinas y postres. Todos comenzaron a comer fervientemente.

- ¿No tardé mucho con el sombrero? - preguntó James mientras se servía un poco de jugo de calabaza.  
- Para nada. - Sirius hizo ademán de no darle importancia y acercándose el puré de patatas.  
- Creo que fuíste de los más rápidos que les dieron casa, mas o menos como Evans. - Remus contestó mientras regresaba a su asiento después de haber ido por un platón de roast beef asado.  
- Ya... ya veo.

No lo notaron, pero el rostro de James se desanimó un poco, después del incidente del tren, James estaba preocupado acerca de la impresión que le había dejado a Lily. Sin embargo, sabía que ahora estando en su casa, se podrían arreglar las cosas. Con el fin de alcanzar una tarta de carne, James buscó rapidamente con la vista el lugar donde estuviera sentada aquella chica. Lo logró, la vió justamente a mitad de la mesa conversando con los que estaban a su lado, no sabía si ella notó que él la estaba observando, pero desvió la mirada casi por reacción y le dedicó más empeño a la comida.

- ¡Proyectíl! - gritó James al tiempo que con la cuchara, lanzaba un puñado de puré a Sirius.  
- ¡Ah, idiota! - reclamó Sirius con un movimiento rápido apenas para evitar que le golpeara en plena cara. 

La cena se acabó, ahora todos los alumnos se dirigían a sus casas con el fin de dormir bien para que al día siguiente, comenzaran sus clases. Mientras caminaban, Sirius y James se encontraban a varia gente conocida que los saludaba, un par de chicas se sonrojaron cuando Sirius se pasó los dedos por el cabello cuando lo saludaron, hecho que Remus se dirigiera a James preguntando inocentemente.

- Esto, ¿dónde es que conocen tanta gente?  
- Los conocemos desde hace tiempo, algunos de años. - sonriente, James contestó.  
- La mayoría es por el callejón Diagon, desde pequeños, James y yo siempre hemos ido ahí y es como nos encontramos a toda esa gente. - Sirius finalizó la respuesta justo después de haberse acomodado la túnica enfrente de una linda chica de Hufflepuff.

Remus hizo un "¡Oh!" de sorpresa comprendiendo todo, en el transcurso del camino ya se había acostumbrado a ver como sus dos nuevos amigos eran saludados desde magos ya casi a punto de graduarse, hasta los recién llegados como ellos.

···

Regresando al día actual, los tres amigos estaban entrando al Gran Comedor después de haber tenido las primeras horas de su clase, habían tomado la decisión de sentarse en la orilla de la mesa al final tal y como la noche anterior, y encaminándose James un poco más al frente se detuvo al ver que sus amigos no le seguían el paso, dió la vuelta.

- ¿Tengo algo en las gafas, ó sólo yo que me doy cuenta de que estan ahí paradotes? - se rió el chico de anteojos.  
- James, ¿te pasa algo? - preocupado, Remus susurró.  
- ¿Ah? - James dejó su sonrisa y lanzó una mirada extraña. - ¿por qué dices eso, Remus?

Sirius tomó por el brazo a James y se lo llevó directamente a sentar a su lado mientras que Remus los seguía con ligeros pasos.

- ¿Qué rayos les pasa? - se quejó James cuando lo habían sentado.  
- Pensé que eran por las clases o que sé yo, pero esta vez no creo que sea por eso.  
- ¿A que te refieres, Sirius? - ya se había notado un tono de estar harto en la voz de James.  
- Pongámoslo así. Un día estabas totalmente, como se diría, fascinado...   
- ¿Fascinado por...? - interrumpió a Sirius aquél muchacho molesto.  
- Por Lily Evans. - James se sintió estático y su boca se había cerrado ante las palabras de Remus.  
- No comprendo... - desvió ligeramente la mirada.  
- Bien, veamos, ayer dí por hecho que no la felicitarías por quedarse en Gryffindor, a lo mejor no era el momento, luego hoy en la mañana cuando tuvimos las primeras clases, no ví ni un momento que quisieras acercárte a ella.   
- Ajá, ¿y eso qué tiene de malo?  
- James, Evans estaba sentada adelante de tí en Historia de la Magia, y ni un comentario tonto hiciste.  
- Cállate Sirius.  
- En esta ocasión no podré.  
- Bah... haz lo que quieras. - James se recargó en una mano sobre la mesa.  
- ¿Qué sucedió James? Antes era como...  
- Si sintieras su presencia.

James abrió los ojos, Remus estaba dando varios aciertos ese día y no podía negarlo, pero no quería darle importancia, ¿o tal vez se la estaba dando sin que los demás supieran? 

- ¿Y por eso el misterio? ¿Por eso se quedaron ahí parados?  
- Nos pareció, bastante extraño.  
- ¿Qué?  
- Que pasaras al lado de Evans y ni lo hayas notado. - musitó Sirius.  
- ¿Pasé a lado de ella? Bueno, no siempre puedo estar en todo, ¿no es así? - y sin más que decir, James se sentó correctamente mientras se acercaba un platón con algunas piezas de pollo.

Sirius y Remus se intercambiaron miradas, y como sin querer la cosa, también a dónde se encontraba Lily. Decidieron no tocar nuevamente el punto cuando regresaron a verse asintiéndo cada quien la cabeza, y olvidándo todo aquello, se unieron a James para comer, un par de minutos volvían a bromear acerca de las clases.

- "(En verdad, no la ví...)" - pensó James al tiempo que comía un pedazo de pan.

En la tarde, todos regresaban a la sala común tras tener sus últimas clases del día. Algunos se ponían a hacer sus deberes de una vez mientras que otros se sentaban cómodamente en los sillones a intercambiar impresiones. Sirius y James se fueron a su habitación mientras que Remus se había ido por un momento para ir al baño. 

- En verdad, James, no es mala intención. ¿Pero qué demonios te pasó?  
- Sirius...  
- No me mandes a callar. Como tu amigo, eso si me puso a pensar que es lo que pudo haberte pasado.

James miró a Sirius, vió la preocupación en los ojos de su amigo, la única persona que tenía a su lado desde que su familia ya no estaba con él, su apoyo, su amistad. Por ello, tal vez James olvidó un poco su orgullo y parándose a lado de la ventana, comenzó a hablar con sinceridad.

- No sabía que estaba ahí.  
- Pero, ¿no la viste?  
- Es distinto Sirius, no sabría como explicarte. Yo... yo sólamente no me percaté que estuviera ahí en ese momento.

James estaba confuso, se miraba las palmas de las manos tratando de hallar algunas palabras para describir lo que sentía en aquél momento. Un suspiró se oyó, fue Sirius que comprendió la frustración de su amigo y se acercó colocando su mano en el hombro de aquel muchacho de lentes. 

- Dejémoslo por la paz, ¿te parece? Ya llegará el momento.  
- Sirius...  
- Lo diré siempre, eres muy extraño. - y enseguida, revolvió el cabello de James con la otra mano que tenía libre.  
- Gracias por el cumplido. - dijo James sarcásticamente mientras se acomodaba los lentes que se habían resbalado por la sacudida de Sirius.

En ese momento, vieron como la puerta se abría y era Remus, pero no estaba solo. Un chico estaba con él, era el otro alumno que les había tocado como compañero de cuarto, sólo que la noche anterior cuando llegaron a dormir, ya se encontraba dormido y no pudieron presentarse.

- Miren a quién encontré, resulta que él comparte el cuarto con nosotros. - Remus se dirigió a James y Sirius mientras dejaba pasar a un niño.  
- Ho-hola, mucho gu-gus-to. - nerviosamente se presentó el pequeño.

Los dos amigos se acercaron a Remus y al muchachito. Era de estatura baja y a lado de ellos tres, mucho más se notaba, regordete, mejillas rosadas y manos gruesas que estaban sudando bastante ya que se las secaba en la túnica en cada momento, su cabello era liso y apenas dejaba ver un par de ojos pequeños y redondos con una puntiaguda naríz.

- ¡Era verdad, ustedes son Sirius Black y James Potter!   
- Nos conoces - se sorprendió Sirius cuando estaba a punto de darle la mano - bueno, yo soy Sirius.  
- Señor Black, un pla-pla-cer, en verdad.  
- Por favor, sólo Sirius.  
- Y yo soy James.  
- Honor, un honor. Yo soy Peter Pettigrew a sus servicios siempre.

En ese instante, James no se pudo explicar lo que sucedió, fue una luz atravesando su cabeza, algo que le dió muchas vueltas y que lo hizo sentir como si acabara de caer en picada. Cerró un poco los ojos y ahí estaba como si alguien hubiera dibujado en su mente: una equis.   
Y tal como había aparecido, repentinamente ya no estaba, abrió los ojos y se percató que nadie de los presentes se había dado cuenta, tal vez sucedió tan rápido y no se fijaron, su mano estaba estrechando la de Pettigrew. Al retirarla se dió cuenta lo mucho que Peter había sudado y discretamente se la secó.

- ¿A que no adivinan? Peter está señalado por Malfoy. Justamente ayer en la cena. - Remus dijo aquello mientras daba de palmaditas en el brazo del niño.  
- ¿Señalado? ¿Quiere decir que te está buscando problemas? - con sus manos en la cintura, Sirius no pudo evitar el apretar los dientes.  
- Sí-sí, antes de llegar al comedor, yo le pisé la túnica y me sostuve en su brazo.   
- No tienes que decír más, ya me imagino lo que ese imbécil hizo. ¡Qué rabia no habér estado ahí y aprovechaba para hacerle la pareja del moretón de la mañana!   
- ¡Los ví cuando defendieron a Lupin esa mañana! ( "Dime Remus, Peter" - comentó el mismo). Supe desde ese instante que ustedes no le tenían miedo, por eso cuando me dijeron que eran mis compañeros de habitación, no pude sentirme más seguro. - emocionado, dijo Peter.  
- Ya, pues no te saldrá barato el trabajo de guardaespaldas. - comentó James mientras que Peter lo veía horrorizado - ¡Jaja, claro que no te vamos a cobrar, sólo estaba probándote! - guiñó.  
- Lástima, en asuntos Malfoy no cobramos. - chasqueó los dedos Sirius "desilusionado".

En ese instante los cuatro rieron, Peter los miraba uno a uno y suspiró aliviado. Notaba claramente que el pobre muchacho estaba preocupado por su situación con Malfoy y estando con ellos, se había olvidado de todas sus preocupaciones. Tras unos minutos más de charla (y de hacer que Peter dejara de llamarlos por sus apellidos), se dispusieron a bajar un rato y comenzar con un par de tareas que ya les habían dejado ("Sólo las más importantes, ¡no quiero el primer día sólo hacer deberes y nada de diversión!" comentó Sirius mientras bajaban las escaleras).   
Terminando de escribir algún par de pergaminos y leer unos capítulos correspondientes a la tarea que tenían que entregar para otro día (sorpresivamente acabando antes James y Sirius que los otros dos), salieron a recorrer un poco el castillo, Peter se había pegado a ellos y no dijeron nada, se dispusieron a seguir su camino. Como no querían que los identificaran tan pronto, no hicieron más que observar los pasillos, un par de puertas. Estaban viendo el último salón vacío y obscuro del corredor cerca de la Torre de Gryffindor.

- Sirius, corta con eso. No me asustas.  
- ¿De qué hablas, James?  
- Que dejes de molestarme con un pixie peludo.  
- ¿Estás tonto? Yo no te estoy molestando y menos con un pixie peludo, no traje ninguno, iba a comprarlo pero Dumbledore los prohibió, ¿recuerdas?  
- Oye James... - en un leve tono, Peter lo llamó.  
- Entonces no me molestes, seguro es tu ridícula bufanda.  
- No traje bufanda.  
- Err... James... - susurró Remus.  
- ¡¿Y qué es ésta horrible cosa esponjosa en mi hombro?!

James con un rápido movimiento de la mano, agarró lo que pensaba que Sirius usaba para molestarlo, al oír un ruido particular al apretarlo, el chico se quedo inmóvil, Remus y Peter lo vieron riendo nerviosos. Titubeando un poco se quito la "cosa esponjosa" y la puso a la altura de sus ojos.  
Gritos, ¿de quién? Se habían ya confundido al unísono ya que James al ver un par de ojos rojos se lo aventó a Sirius, el cual después de proferir un par de cosas, dejó que cayera cerca de Peter y para cuando todo terminó, James hizo que su varita encendiera una pequeña llama y voltearon a ver como Remus sostenía en las manos aquella cosa extraña.

- Un gato, es lo que queríamos decírles - sonrió mientras lo acariciaba, apenas era un cachorro de gato - Peter y yo lo vímos cuando subió a tu hombro, James.  
- ¿Sólo un gato? - protestó Sirius mientras que Peter ahogaba la risa.  
- Estúpido gato... - se quejó James mientras se inclinaba a la altura del gatito - ¿Porqué andaría un gato rondando por aquí?   
- Tal vez está perdido. - contestó Remus dulcemente viendo al gatito y rascándole una oreja.

De la nada, el gatito maulló de tal forma que estremeció a todos menos a Remus que seguía acariciándolo, más tardaron en recuperarse de aquél sonido cuando otro les puso los pelos de la nuca bastante erizados.

- ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACEN USTEDES AQUÍ?!  
- ¡¡Es el Señor Filch!! - gritó atemorizado Peter mientras se ponía atrás de Remus.  
- ¿El nuevo conserje? - Sirius preguntó mientras veía a Filch.  
- ¡Les pregunté algo, mocosos!  
- Estabamos sólo dando un paseo... - trató de explicar James.  
- ¡Pues están prohibídos!   
- ¿Ah? - la voz de los cuatro resono en el salón.  
- Como lo oyeron, y si no quieren que llame al jefe de su casa, se largan de este lugar inmediatamente. 

Mientras que James y Sirius decían cosas entre dientes, Peter trataba de correr para asimilarles el paso, Remus pasó a lado de Filch y miró al gato.

- Creo que es suyo.   
- ¡Chiquillo entrometido, no vuelvas a tocar a la señora Norris!  
- ¿Ese es su nombre? Bastante particular si vemos que apenas es un gatito.

Si no hubiera sido por la oportuna aparición de Sirius que tirándolo de un brazo y llevándose al niño que entregaba el gato, Filch seguramente le hubiera puesto tremendo castigo a Remus que aún no caía en cuenta lo que estaba haciendo.

- Ese Filch, por poco y nos mete en un lío. - comentó Sirius aun viendo para atrás.  
- Debemos tener cuidado con él, ya vieron, ese gato...  
- Señora Norris. - señaló sonriente Remus interrumpiendo a James.  
- Eh, sí, señora Norris, tal parece que es su ayudante.  
- Encontraremos la forma de que la próxima vez no nos descubran. - aseguró Sirius a James quien asintió de la misma forma. 

Peter estaba viéndolos con admiración mientras que Remus continuaba diciendo lo tierna que era la señora Norris y lo curioso del nombre.

La noche había comenzado y los cuatro se fueron directo a su cuarto y a sus camas, no tenían ganas de ir a cenar algo, pero Peter aseguró que mejor iba a ver si podía conseguir algún vaso de leche para dormir mejor, Remus y Sirius estaban tan cansados que no lo oyeron ya que seguramente cayeron dormidos cada quién en su cama, sólo James estaba recostado con los ojos abiertos mirando como entraba un leve rayo de luz proveniente de una media luna e iluminaba parte de su cara, dejó eso un momento para ver como Peter salía a tientas de la habitación porque no quería prender ninguna luz para evitar despertárlos. James se levantó y cruzó las piernas (en esa posición de flor de loto que ya conocemos) y tras descansar sus brazos sobre las mismas, parpadeó un par de veces y una voz profunda y apenas audible salió de él:

- Gifu...

Continúa:  
Capítulo 4: La sospecha.  


______

Notas:

Y aquí esta, el capítulo tercero y perdón por la tardanza ^_^; a veces el capt. no queda como quiero y tengo que volver a checarlo y editar y así ya sale lo que leen, hehehe. Y, qué tal? Cómo va girando la historia? Espero que me comenten que les pareció y sus dudas o suposiciones, me gusta saber mucho eso! Aunque no lo crean, tomo en cuenta los comentarios e incluyo algunas cosillas por ahí, y para los que preguntaban, por fin apareció Peter! ^^;; hahaha... Y por cierto que Lily no habló o_O sí que me llevé un par de sorpresas.  
Una vez más, gracias por leer este fic!! No olviden dejar un review ^0^ 


End file.
